$\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $13$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $12$ $13$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 5$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 12$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{5}{12}$